Sam's Best Friend
by irishgirl9
Summary: Feat. Wee!chesters. As long as Sam has his best friend everything is okay.


**Disclaimer: **The wonderful Winchesters belong to the amazing Eric Kripke & the CW. The rest are figments of my imagination.

**A/N: **This story was inspired by stuffed animal that I noticed lying on the floor of the Winchesters' living room the pilot.

* * *

Some people would say that a dog was man's best friend. For Sam Winchester, man's best friend was a monkey.

SNSN

Sam wouldn't stop crying and and Dean didn't know what to do. His baby brother had already eaten and had his diaper changed so Dean tried carrying Sam around the room. After a short while his arms started to get tired and he had to set his brother down. That only made Sam cry harder. Poor Dean was at his wit's end. His dad had asked him to watch Sam so that the eldest Winchester could get a quick shower. The second the shower turned on the tears started. It was as if Sam had planned it that way.

Out of the corner of his eye Dean spotted his sock monkey laying on the bedside table. Made by Mary's loving hands it was one of the few things Dean owned to survive the fire six months earlier. Normally he would never let his brother near it for fear the baby would drool on it, but Dean was desperate. Grabbing it off the table he waved it in front of Sam. "Look Sammy, it's Monk. Do you want to play with Monk?"

Sam's cries subsided as he reached for the offered toy. After grasping it with his chubby fingers, he promptly put his mouth around one of the monkey's ears and began to chew. From that moment on Dean's favorite toy was Sam's favorite toy.

SNSN

Being the new kid sucks, thought Sam as he flopped down on the sofa. Everybody loves to make fun of the new kid and Sam with his hand me down clothes and worn out sneakers was no exception. Give it time his father would say. That was what he always told his youngest when he complained about starting a new school. Give it some time and the kids will love you as much Dean and I do. Dean, he had never had to give it time. He always seemed to fit in right away. Nobody ever teased him about wearing old clothes or worn out shoes.

Turning on the TV, Sam was pleased to find out his favorite show, _The Thundercats_, was on. Suddenly remembering something Sam ran to his room and grabbed his monkey. With Dean off shooting hoops with his new friends, Sam had the apartment to himself. That meant there would be no teasing from his brother about still carrying Monk around. The eight year old had a hard time falling asleep with out the monkey to cuddle up with, but had stopped carrying it everywhere he went after being on the receiving end of Dean's teasing. As long as he had his best friend Monk at his side, Sam was happy.

SNSN

When Sam was nine he accidentally left his monkey behind in a motel room northern Michigan. They had left early in the morning when John got a hot tip on a poltergeist two states over. Sam had still been half asleep when they left and didn't realize until two hours later that he didn't have Monk. John promised his youngest that he would buy him a new monkey after the hunt was finished. Sam was aghast. How could his father think that his best friend could be so easily replaced? After half an hour of Sam's pleading and crying, John turned the Impala around and headed back to the motel on the great monkey rescue mission of ninety-one.

SNSN

As he watched his father pace the green and white linoleum floors of the hospital, Sam sat in the stiff plastic chair clutching his monkey tightly. Routine surgery said the doctor. Since when had anything ever been routine for the Winchesters? Dean was having his appendix removed and Sam was scared. All the what-ifs had settled into his brain. What if something went wrong? What if Dean wasn't okay? What if he... Sam stopped himself from completing that last thought. Dean's going to be just fine. He has to be. His arms tightened their grip on Monk and the eleven year old thought of his mother making the stuffed animal for Dean. She must have been so talented at sewing because he thought his monkey was perfect. Sewed with love. I bet right now Mom's watching out for Dean like a guardian angel. She won't let anything bad happen to him.

Later when Dean was out of surgery and settled in his room, Sam and John were finally able to visit him. Relief flooded both Winchesters at being able to see with their own two eyes that Dean was okay. That night as visiting hours were ending, Sam tucked Monk in bed with Dean. It would be the first night that Sam didn't sleep with his monkey since Dean gave him to Sam. Right now Dean needs him more than I do, thought the younger brother.

SNSN

It was two in the morning and Sam couldn't sleep. The soft breathing coming from the bed across the room signaled that his roommate was deep in dreamland. However for Sam sleep remained elusive. He couldn't help, but run through his last conversation with his dad. Well it wasn't so much a conversation as it was John yelling orders at Sam. _Don't come back! You walk out that door, don't come back! _Blinking back tears, Sam slowly sat up in bed. It would do him no good to fall asleep during his very first class at Stanford. Being as quiet as he could, he slipped out of bed and made his way over to his dresser. Opening up the bottom drawer, he pulled out his monkey and returned to bed. Just like when he was eight years old, he fell asleep clutching the beloved stuffed animal to his chest.

SNSN

Sam lost his monkey in the fire that destroyed his apartment. Distraught with grief over losing Jessica he didn't give it a second thought. It was just one of a number of possessions lost that night. One day about six months later, as he was walking by a toy store something in the window caught his eye. There displayed in the window was a sock monkey that reminded him of Monk. He gave a smile as he thought about his old friend. He had read _the Velveteen Rabbit _as a child and in the back of his mind he wondered if somewhere running around is a real monkey that was originally made by his mother's loving hands. Why not? thought Sam. If ghosts were real then why not his best friend.

_**The End**_

**A/N:** Thank you so much for reading! Reviews are always greatly appreciated. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
